Stronger
by Infinity journey
Summary: La suite de manipulation, des années après pour moi... Petite fic qui pourrait être une sorte d'épilogue, avoir une suite ou peut être pas.


Il avançait le pas lourd, les nuages dans le ciel semblaient le suivre, comme des fantômes, reflétant parfaitement son état d'esprit, sa vie. La dernière mission n'aurait pu aider, les tortures, et cette impression terrible de se sentir perdu, faible… Il frissonna à cette pensée, prendre le dessus était la seule chose à faire, mais cela lui semblait encore impossible pour l'instant. Le soleil était à peine levé, des nuances rosées subsistait encore, il s'était réveillé en sueur d'un autre de ses nombreux cauchemars et avait trouvé idéal la brise fraiche et le silence de la nature pour sortir ces dernières images de ses pensées. Le lac légèrement remué scintillait au soleil lui rappelant la « flaque » de la porte…

Aurait-il même la force de la retraverser… Ses coéquipier était à ses côtés, présent, parfois trop, mais pour rien au monde il ne les aurait repoussé, plus cette fois. Encore un signe de sa faiblesse, qu'il haïssait temps.

Et Sam, qui dormait encore à l'étage de la « cabane », comment pourrait-il lui donner ce qu'elle méritait ? Il était brisé, une partie de lui au comble du bonheur de pouvoir enfin la serrer contre lui, l'embrasser… l'entendre souffler des « je t'aime », son sourire au réveil. Il secoua la tête soudain conscient du sourire niait qui avait étiré ses lèvres quelques instants. A côté de cela il y avait les images, les souvenirs, son passé, son côté sombre qui avait encore grandit ces dernières semaines, et qui était né à la mort de Charlie… Ce côté de lui qui le rendait solitaire, froid, faible… ce mot ne quittait pas son esprit, faible, voilà ce que Ba 'al avait fait de lui… détruire un homme en lui enlevant tout crédibilité, toute confiance… Il voulait croire en lui-même, surtout avec ce que lui promettait l'avenir, oui Sam lui avait fait une promesse…

* * *

Elle gara la voiture devant chez lui, elle avait finalement réussis sans trop de soupçon à trouver une raison face a Daniel pour que ce soit elle qui le dépose. Elle posa sont regard sur lui, son visage était pale, ses traits tirés, pas étonnant pour quelqu'un qui sortait tout juste de l'infirmerie. Ils devaient juste récupérer des affaire a lui, les clefs du cabanon et quelques vivre pour la route avant de rejoindre Teal'c et Daniel, étant convenu que ces deux derniers prendraient le volant. Ils avaient fait le trajet en silence, aucun d'eux ne voulant commencer une conversation qu'ils savaient capitale pour ce qui allait se passer. Jack ouvrit la porte, mettant un pied dehors, sortant la béquille qui lui servait d'appui pour sa jambe encore faible.

« Tu veux attendre dedans ? »

Le tutoiement sonna étrangement, elle s'était remis à le vouvoyer dès leur retour à la base, la pressions des murs gris, des grades, de l'armée, surement… Elle lui sourit mal à l'aise.

« Je dois avoir une conversation d'abord »

Il fronça les sourcils avec un air enfant, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui donner un vrai sourire.

« Peter… »

« Oh… » Il la regarda, ne sachant pas réellement comment réagir.

« Je serais la dans une heure maximum je pense.. » elle regardait son volant, cachant son regard, son trouble.

« Sam.. » Il la coupa « tu es sure que.. »

Cette fois ce fut à elle de le couper, elle plongea son regard dans ses yeux, avec un regard intense, infaillible. « Je suis sure Jack… ce qui c'est passer la bas, n'étais pas que dut au contexte, évidement ils nous y a surement poussé mais… » Reparler des choses qui s'étaient passées dans l'antre de ba'al n'étais pas chose aisé, même simplement les mentionner. Elle lâcha un soupir. « C'est ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a longtemps… »

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, qui semblèrent des heures, et elle se pencha vers lui l'embrassant doucement, doucement puis passionnément, il leva les mains pour les poser sur son cou, la tenir prêt de lui, alors qu'elle s'accrochait à sa veste, pour parfaire la pressions qu'ils exerçaient pour rester prêt l'un de l'autre. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, restant front contre front, un sourire timide sur leurs lèvres, instant simple mais si tendre.

« Je te promets que je serais vite de retour, et qu'après ça je ne te quitterais plus jamais, tu m'entends Jack O'neill »

Il sourit et l'embrassa rapidement sur le front avant de se reculer.

« Evidement que tu ne me quitteras plus, il faudra d'abord me décoller, et tu sais que je peux être un vrai pot de colle. »

Elle eut un petit rire, « c'est tellement romantique.. »

« Hep ! Pas de sarcasme major ! Vous ne connaissez encore qu'un infime partie de mon côté romantique mademoiselle ! »

Il lui fit une bise sur la joue, et sortit de la voiture. « A tout de suite sam. »

* * *

Ils avaient essayé de rester discret, mais Daniel et Teal'c n'étaient pas dupe, ils les avaient démasqué au bout d'une heure seulement, si ce n'est pas moins. C'était plus facile comme ça, ils n'avaient pas fait un scandale, ne les avaient pas incendié de question, pas encore du moins.

Et maintenant ils étaient là, depuis moins de deux jours. Le premier jour avait été cours, ils étaient arrivés en fin d'après-midi, ils s'étaient rapidement installés, puis avaient passé la fin de la journée dehors, à parler de choses futiles, devant un bon barbecue, a rires, plaisanter avant d'aller se coucher. Evidement qu'ils avaient vite tout compris, comment expliquer que dès leur arrivé Sam avait déposé ses bagages dans sa chambre… Il sourit à cette pensée, peut-être n'avaient-ils simplement pas essayé de le cacher. Il se souvint du visage pivoine de Sam quand Daniel lui a demandé ce qu'elle faisait, il n'y a pas eu besoin de réponse, il avait compris. Il avait simplement montré l'un de ses plus grand sourire après leur avoir soufflé qu'il était content pour eux, teal'c avait hoché la tête, mais cela suffit.

Ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble, rien de très extraordinaire, ils étaient épuisés. Ils s'étaient embrassées et il l'avait serré dans ses bras, cela était déjà magique.

Et puis, surtout, lui se sentait un peu perdu à leur sujet. Leurs sentiments avaient toujours été une évidence pour lui, compliqué mais évident, et le chemin que prenaient les choses était naturel, mais Jack O'neill avait peur. Peur de ne plus pouvoir être le même homme, celui qu'elle avait aimé toutes ces années, celui qu'il était avant de revenir de cette maudites planète. Peut-être que ce Shanahan aurait pu lui donner tout ce dont elle avait besoin… non ne pas penser comme cela, ils étaient fait pour être ensemble, il était devenu encore plus complice maintenant et ça crevait les yeux qu'ils étaient mutuellement tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Mais ils n'avaient toujours pas parlé de ce qu'ils allaient faires, simplement profité, et lui, il avait caché le gouffre en qui l'habitait. Elle n'était pas stupide, mais ils évitaient encore de retourner là-bas… Il s'assit sur son ponton, tentant de laisser son esprit se vider face à la beauté du paysage.

* * *

Elle était revenue 3 quarts d'heure plus tard, les yeux rouges, et les mains tremblantes. Quand il la vue comme cela sur le palier de la maison, il avait d'abord gelé, pris de doute, puis sans réfléchir l'avait pris dans ses bras pour la laisser sangloter, libérer un poids qu'il n'avait pas compris tout de suite.

Ils étaient allés dans le salon, se poser sur le canapé, toujours serré, toujours collés. Elle avait enfuit son visage dans son coup, refusant de s'en décoller.

« Sam… »

Elle ne broncha pas, serra plus fort peut être l'emprise qu'elle avait sur son tee-shirt.

« Sam, s'il te plaît. »

Elle se redressa, le fixant avec un regard étrange. Ses yeux étaient gonflé et sa voie pleine de sanglots. « Il m'a attendu, tout ce temps, bon sang, il était si fragile, si pale, il a très mal vécu ma disparition, je n'avais pas pensé à tout ça. Il a été si soulagé, mais a tout de suite compris qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus…. Mon intention. »

Elle replongea dans ses bras « c'était si dure, même si j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait, j'ai l'impression d'avoir brisé un homme… »

Il frotta son dos avec sa main, tendrement.

« C'est un homme fort Sam, si tu es sure de toi, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire même pour lui. »

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, un sourire timide, coquin ?, à nouveau sur son visage, oui j'en suis sure, son regard disait tout ce qu'il y avait à dire. Elle se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser, ils y étaient maintenant, à ce moment, ou plus rien ne les empêchait, le règlement, les lois, ça s'était pour plus tard, mais au fond d'eux il n'y avait plus de barrières. Leur baiser était vorace, passionné, le fruit de tout ce qu'il ne s'était jamais dit, et pas encore avoué, autrement que par des regards… Ce baiser reflétait toute la frustration, tout l'amour qu'ils avaient contenu si longtemps et souhaité d'un coup partager. Elle laissa ses mains se promener sur son torse, et descendre lentement pour attraper un bout de son tee-shirt et tirer dessus pour l'enlever. Il se laissa faire, le regard noir, brulant. Elle était tendre, douce, prenait garde à ne pas blesser encore plus son corps en remissions, et pourtant l'échange était charnel. Elle laissa doucement ses mains courir sur son corps brulant le poussant légèrement pour qu'il se retrouve sur le dos, alors que ses mains à lui jouaient sur ses hanches, son dos, descendre le long de ses cuisses. Elle chevaucha son corps, et ses lèvres quittèrent sa bouche pour courir le long de son coups, il lâcha un petit gémissement sous l'effet de son corps sur le sien, ses lèvres, ses hanches qui se mouvaient doucement sur lui. Elle pouvait sentir ses muscles se tendres, ses mains sur son corps se resserrer plus fermement. Elle descendit encore, ses lèvres jouant sur son corps, elle commença par l'épaule, embrassa une première cicatrice doucement, un frôlement. Elle continua son jeux, quand les mains de jack la forcèrent à remonter plus haut, il lui retira son teeshirt avec aisance, l'embrassant à nouveau, puis retira rapidement le soutient gorges. Elle le vit s'arrêter quelques secondes pour l'observer, ses yeux illuminés, brillants, avant revenir tout aussi rapidement brulant de désir.

* * *

Ils s'étaient retrouver plus tard, couché tout deux nus, l'un contre l'autre, humide de sueur. Daniel devaient surement déjà les attendre, mais ils voulaient profiter de ce cours instant, profiter de leur présence mutuelle, simple, dans le silence qui emplissait la pièce.

Ils s'était levé, avec regret un peu après, des sourires qu'il qualifierait d'idiots plaqués sur leurs deux visages, ils avaient pris une douche ensemble, ne cessant de s'embrasser, fugacement, dès que l'occasion se présentait, comme des adolescents, il se sentait rajeunir.

Ils avaient rejoint Daniel, et tous avaient pris la route, la bonne humeur régnait tout le long du voyage, il savait que ses deux autres compagnons auraient pu trouver ca étrange, après ce qui leurs étaient arrivé, mais depuis lors ils s'étaient enfermés dans une bulle, lui et Sam, oubliant tout le reste, tentant d'échapper a la réalité… Mais son sommeil ne le lui permettait pas, de moins en moins, ses cauchemars qu'il ne contrôlait pas le ramenait à ses démons, l'éloignait de cette idylle, la réalité, voilà ce dans quoi il était replonger à l'instant. Un retour à la réalité, aux responsabilités, aux choix….

Il se rendit soudain compte que sa peur ne venait pas de ce qu'il allait pouvoir donner a Carter, mais plutôt à savoir s'il allait pouvoir partager ce qu'ils avaient traversé, comme sur cette planète, et ne plus redevenir le militaire bourru qu'il devenait après chacun des drames de sa vie. Un couple ne pouvait vivre comme ça, survivre. Il l'avait bien vu avec Sarah, c'est son silence, son isolement, son incapacité à lui donner des mots, du soutient qui avait détruit leur amour. Qu'allait-il faire, la réalité les rattrapaient… Et il devait maintenant faire face à la douleur qu'il avait tenté de cacher.

Il entendit quelqu'un s'approcher de lui et sourit brièvement, es-ce qu'elle l'entendait penser ?

Elle s'approcha de lui, s'accroupis derrière son dos et enroula ses bras autour de lui.

« Il est tôt »

Il remua légèrement, et pencha sa tête en arrière pour la reposer contre elle, juste en dessous de son visage.

« J'ai… fait un cauchemars» Il ferma les yeux pour profiter de cette étreinte dont il avait plus que jamais besoin.

« Je sais, je t'ai entendu… » Elle posa un baiser sur sa tempe, resserrant ses bras autour de lui. « Jack... tu veux m'en parler »

Il resta silencieux quelques instant puis se tourna légèrement pour tenter d'entrevoir son regard. Elle se redressa et vint se placer à côté de lui, épaule contre épaule, il laissa à nouveau sa tête tomber sur son épaule, comme si le contact lui était nécessaire.

« On va faire quoi Sam ? Je veux dire après cette semaine ? »

Elle attrapa sa main et la serra dans la sienne. « Je pourrais démissionner, de l'armée, du moins, je ne sais pas, on pourrait en parler au général, il ne fera rien qui pourrait nous nuire… »

« Ouai, tu as surement raison… Sam ? »

« Oui ? » Elle savait qu'il essayait de dire quelques choses mais que les mots ne venaient pas, alors elle attendit patiemment.

« J'aimerais… du moins… et si toutes ces images ne me quittent pas, si… je ne sais pas, si je n'arrivais pas à faire face à tout ça.. »

Sa voie faiblissait, les tremolos remplissait la fin de sa phrase, il craquait, surement trop fort, froid par rapport à ça ces derniers jours. Leurs jeux n'étaient qu'une couverture.

« Je serais la Jack, et nous y arriverons je ne m'inquiète pas »

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, le voir comme la lui brisait le cœur, à cet instant elle aurait aimé retrouver ba'al et lui infliger les pires… elle stoppa net ses pensées et reposa son regard sur l'homme qui tentait d'empêcher ses derniers rempart de s'écrouler. Peut-être est-ce qu'il fallait pour recommencer une nouvelle vie ensemble…

Elle approcha sa tête de la sienne, sentant les aromes musqués qui émanait de lui, si particuliers… « Jack… » Elle sentit la fêlure dans sa propre voie, et ne fut pas surprise de sentir quelque chose d'humide sur son tee-shirt, Jack pleurais, doucement, silencieusement. Elle plongea sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras de toutes ses forces, il se laissa faire. « Bon sang jack, je t'aime… tellement. »Ses joues à elle, ne tardèrent pas à être inondées de larmes, ils partageaient ensemble toutes les souffrances qui pesaient sur eux, se libéraient de leur passé, fusionné l'un a l'autre. Elle sentait la chaleur qui émanait de son corps tremblant, le poids qui s'envolait en parti, rien ni personne ne pourrait briser ce moment. Ils restèrent la de longues minutes, sous le soleil qui se levait doucement. Elle savait que Daniel ou Teal'c les avaient vu, mais étaient resté en retrait, elle entendait l'individu s'agiter dans le cuisine, surement pour préparer le petit déjeuner.

Elle fut sorti de sa torpeur pas des mains la repoussant légèrement, elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, et tomba sur ceux de jack, brillant rougis pas l'instant. Il n'y avait pas de honte, de gêne dans ses yeux, il paraissait un peu soulager, apaisé. Il sourit timidement et lui pris à nouveau la main.

« Si tu savais combien je t'aime Carter. »

Elle sourit et l'embrassa, encore, ce n'était jamais trop. « On fera tout ce qu'il faut pour rester ensemble, on trouvera des solutions, pour tout, temps qu'on reste ensemble… Es ce que tout n'est pas parfait quand vous m'embrassez jack O'Neill, quand vous me serrez dans vos bras, ne ressens-tu pas ce que je ressens ? »

Il lui sourit, et se leva. Il lui tendit la main.

« Tu à raison mon cœur »

Elle accepta son aide et se leva. Ils retournèrent doucement vers la cabane, jack tentant temps bien que mal de cacher la trace de ses larmes. « Mon cœur ? »

Il se retourna vers elle pour la voir avec son grand sourire.

« Je pensais que ça sonnerais bien » la non chalance légendaire de jack O'Neill. Elle lui prit sa main, réprimant un rire et l'emmena vers l'intérieur.

Jack regarda une dernière fois l'extérieur. Peut-être que son âme ravagé pourrait être sauvé finalement…

* * *

Des avis ? ^^


End file.
